


If it Leads Me to You

by ILUVSGRIMMICHI4EVER



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Female Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUVSGRIMMICHI4EVER/pseuds/ILUVSGRIMMICHI4EVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin wasn't a bad man he just didn’t trust many. Will he ever find the one he can give everything to? Does that person even exist?  Could an accident be the key to his happiness or is he doomed to wander through life without his soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it Leads Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Gin x Female Ichigo  
> I refer to her as Ichigo Shiba instead of Ichigo Kurosaki. I dont own Bleach or any of the characters. Only a perverted mind.Some characters are mentioned in passing. Originally intended to be a One shot, but been thinking maybe I should continue the story who knowd. Thank you and enjoy.

**Authors note : I don’t own Bleach nor any of the characters. Just a perverted mind.**

**GIN X FEMALE ICHIGO**

_**Gin thinking** _

_Ichigo thinking_

 

**_If It Leads Me To You_ **

 

Gin Ichimuara most thought of him as an insanely creepy sadistic snake but he wasn’t as cruel and heartless as people thought he was, inside he was a very passionate man that longed for someone to see past all the walls he had built up.

He thought he had found that with Rangiku Masamuto but it was not meant to be she was more of a fling in the end. He had tried to see her as a potential lover but she was just to lose and her desire to be pampered and rich just didn't suit his taste. Besides her character clashed with his making them fight more than anything else.

 _ **No she wasn’t the one who could see into his soul and shed light into the darkest corners of it**_ , thought Gin slightly depressed. _**When the hell am I gonna find the one woman who makes me happy is she even out there?,** _ thought the CEO of Ichimuara Technology.

He had decided to walk home today instead of being picked up by his chauffeur he needed to clear his mind. Oh, he was clearing his mind alright so much so that he never saw the car of a drunk driver headed his way.

To late **BAM** he was blindsided as the driver squealed his tires trying to get away. _**Oh shit, this is it I’m gonna die and I’m only 29, Fuck. Tokyo sucks freaking drunks. New years isn’t for a few more days. Why is everyone shit faced for two weeks at this time of year. Not to mention in this type of weather I mean WTF come on can't I catch a fucking break. Damn it. I can’t believe I’m gonna die like, wait is someone talking to me?,** _ was all that went through Gin’s mind right before he heard an angelic voice telling him everything would be okay.

Ichigo Shiba 27 year old head trauma physician for North Tokyo Medical Center was not in a good mood at all. She had just pulled a 16 hour shift at the hospital due to the increase of accidents this time of year _damn drunk drivers_ was what kept repeating in her mind.

Despite how beautiful Miss Shiba was all effects were neutralized by the murderous aura she was emitting. All she wanted to do was get home in one piece and fall asleep on her comfortable western style queen sized bed and not wake up for the next week.

 _Almost there_ , thought Ichigo, _Wait what the fuck is that guy doing that car is coming straight towards him, Oh Shit._ Was the last thing that went through her mind before she watched the tall silver haired male get mowed down by a black Honda Accord.

As she ran toward the downed silvernet she could not help the breath that caught in her lungs. He was a devastatingly handsome man so even being colored in crimson did nothing to deter his regal features. Ichigo took in a ragged breath in order to clear her mind and return to her professional state.

“Hey listen I am a doctor every thing will be okay I just need you to try and stay awake. Shit no don’t fall asleep”. Said Ichigo before pulling out her cell phone to get an ambulance. “ Yeah listen shut up Renji I need an ambulance someone has been involved in a hit and run. Yeah but his unconscious yeah hurry up here’s the location.”

While Dr. Shiba was informing her friend Renji Abari of their location Gin regained consciousness for a few moments to look at his savior. He was only able to see bright orange curly hair and a well endowed chest hovering directly over his face while hearing an angelic voice speak in a professional manner before darkness reclaimed him.

Gin awoke with a groan of pain blinking bleary until his vision finally cleared enough for him to make out the blindingly white walls of the hospital room he was in and breathed in the sterile scent that all hospitals seemed to emit. Gin took a few minutes to take in the damage his body had sustained broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, he definitely had a concussion, broken arm and I think my leg is broken as well.

 _ **Just perfect**_ , brooded Gin now what the hell happened. An ah, was his response as memories flashed before his eyes right as the door to his room opened and a stoic looking man with blackish blue hair and glasses calmly walked in.

“Ah, Mr. Ichimuara my name is Dr. Uryuu Ishida. You were involved in a hit and run. A colleague of mine Dr. Shiba happened to witness the accident and through their actions called for help. She kept you stable until the ambulance arrived she is speaking with the police right now. Since she was unable to yesterday.”

“She will most likely stop in later since today’s her day off. She makes it a habit to check in on all of those she sees as her patients.” said Dr. Ishida. “So she’s the one I got to thank, alright doc what’s the damage.” asked Gin nonchalantly.

As the doctor explained every injury Gin had sustained and how long he would be hospitalized and under observations for, Gin just groaned thinking about all the things he was going to have to do so he wouldn’t be behind at his company.

Dr. Ishida left Gin to rest which he gladly took after making a few phone calls to arrange for his work, laptop, and cell phone be brought to him. Gin must have been asleep for a few hours before there was a knock at the door requesting permission to enter. Gin expected it to be another doctor coming to poke and prod at him. So he decided that pretending to be asleep was for the best.

“Hmm. Well I thought he would be awake by now guess I’ll just have to wait,” said the same angelic soprano that had caressed his ears yesterday. Gin dared to take a peak at the owner of that blissful voice but he was only able to see the back of a very voluptuous woman.

She seemed to be very athletic from the way her legs looked in those black leggings. She was tall for a Japanese female about 5’8 maybe 5’9 from what he could tell her hair was quite long it fell in curled ringlets of bright orange around her waist.

The skin from her arms was tan but not bronzed, it looked sun kissed instead of baked further fueling his theory that she was athletic. Hinting to him that she spent just enough time outside to be blessed with her desirable complexion.

But as she turned to look at Gin that’s when his breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous like an ethereal beauty not a cosmetically created one. Her face showed only the barest hints of make up with a glistening red lip gloss that sparkled as her lips parted to speak.

Her face was heart shaped with defined features high cheek bones, full pouty lips, button nose, and wide dark chocolate doe shaped eyes that were filled with concern. She was curvy in all the right places toned arms, full C – cup sized breasts, an hour glass shape and a firm backside.

 _ **Mmmmmm, I wonder,**_ was all that repeated within Gin’s mind. While Gin was stuck in lala land creating various erotic scenarios, Ichigo let her caring side she reserved for patients come out in full force as she hovered above Gin checking him over before she began to speak. “Mr. Ichimuara are you alright? You took quite the hit yesterday. Is there anything I can do for you?” asked Ichigo in worried tone.

“Huh” was his intelligent reply. “Ah sorry where are my manners my name is Ichigo Shiba or Dr. Shiba which ever you prefer. I am the one who was with you yesterday after you were hit by the car.” stated Ichigo as she smiled sweetly at Gin.

“Ah, thank you I really appreciate what you did. My name is Gin, Gin Ichimuara.” replied Gin. “Your welcome Gin but I guess I should let you rest. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were all right.” Said Ichigo but before she could leave Gin stretched out his hand and grasped her wrist.

He was thoroughly surprised by his own reaction but decided to push it aside for now. Something inside him was demanding he ask Ichigo to stay. So he followed his instincts and did just that under the pretext that they talk because he was bored out of his mind.

Ichigo just giggled and told him she completely understood before the two began to get to one another. Time passed quickly and before Gin knew it he was fully healed and getting ready to be released. There was only one problem with that he really didn’t want to go especially since today was Ichi’s day off.

Oh, well he had been putting off his departure for two weeks now money could bend a lot of rules. But his heart felt heavy he was really going to miss his sunshine they way he could talk with her completely at ease, her tinkling laughter and her utter acceptance of him.

However she never responded to his flirting only telling him that she couldn’t be involved with patients. With a long weary sigh and heavy heart did Gin force his self to make his way outside to wait for his chauffeur.

“You know Gin acting like that makes me think you really like being in the hospital”, teased Ichigo in her beautiful soprano voice. “Ichi want are you doing here? Today is your day off.” Asked Gin hoping and praying she was there for him. “Who me? I’m here to get someone so I can take em home” replied Ichigo with a grin.

At that moment Gin’s heart fell _**there was no way she was here for me, then it must be one of those bastard doctors, lucky assholes** _ is all Gin thought. Before he replied with a tight strained smile, “He’s a lucky man Ichi take care.”

However instead of leaving she just looked at him with a scowl and sighed before speaking again, “Hmm you’re right he is a lucky bastard a good looking bastard at that. He’s 6 ft. tall has pale skin, silver hair and ruby red eyes that he likes to hide while he wears this insane grin on his face and his name is Gin Ichimuara. You know where I can find him?”

 _ **Way to rip my heart out Ichi,** _ thought Gin until he heard the description and then his name. _**Wait what the HELL did she just say?!!**_ Ichigo has always been a creature of instinct so before Gin could say anything she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed their lips together.

 _ **Oh,**_ was all that Gin thought _**this is real,** _ snapping from his daze he kissed Ichigo back with as much passion and vigor he could manage. Over the last two and half months he had fallen hopelessly in love with Dr. Ichigo Shiba she had been exactly what he was looking for in a partner. Someone who could see past all the bullshit and still look him in the eye at the end of the day.

As they broke apart for air Ichigo said something that made Gin’s heart go into over drive. “I’m glad your not a patient anymore means its ok if I love you Mr. Ichimuara. Will you let me love you Gin? Hmm.” Questioned Ichigo in a timid voice. "I’ll have ta think about it Ichi so I guess you are just gonna have to come with me until I answer you.”

Before Ichigo could respond Gin was pulling her into the black Mercedes Benz his chauffer Kira was driving “Home” was all he said until they reached his rather large and expensive looking abode. “Kira you got the day off see ya later” was all Gin quickly said before slamming the door in his face.

“Gin that wasn’t nice and why haven’t you given me an answer yet.” asked Ichigo fidgeting with her dress. Gin just tugged her along beside him till they reached his bedroom where he pulled her in front of him and cupped her face gently before starring into her dark cocoa colored orbs that had vermillion lashes fluttering closed from his touch and saying, “Ichi I love you and I want you to stay with me tonight and every night after if you will?” said Gin.

Ichigo didn’t reply she just laced her arms around his strong neck and pulled him closer to her for another breath taking kiss. That was all the answer Gin needed to grab ahold of Ichigo’s waist with one arm and entwine his other hand through her silky orange tresses that were flowing from a high ponytail wrapped with a white ribbion.

Their lips molded together and tongues tangled in an age old dance of passion. Breathing was vital but an unwanted interruption between the two. Gin pulled the ribbon that held the rest of Ichigo's hair captive and groaned as her soft hands began to unbutton his blue dress shirt.

As Gin freed his arms from their confinement Ichigo moaned as her hands ran over Gin’s lean muscled abdomen only to find purchase own his shoulders as he lifted her feet from the ground her legs automatically locking around his waist as they moved backwards.

Gin felt like his body was on fire with a need he hadn’t felt in years. Sure he had slept with many women in the past but never had he felt such a desire to conquer and thoroughly fuck one into the mattress so they would know that no other man could ever compare to him.

He wanted to make sure Ichigo knew she was the only one he wanted just as he would be the only one who could satisfy her heart, body and soul. Gin pulled back panting from the electric lip lock only to be further aroused by the look on Ichigo’s face.

She was sporting a rosy blush all the way to her heaving chest, swollen glistening lips, half mast lidded eyes filled with so much desire, lust and love that Gin felt like he had the breath knocked out of his lungs.

Gin fought real hard and pulled every ounce of self control he had to stop and look her directly in the eyes and ask, “Ichi are you sure about this, about us cause I don’t want you to unless you are. Once won't be enough for me I am greedy man now that I’ve found you. I want you all of you forever I don’t want to be heartbroken when you decide I’m not good enough or that you just don’t want me anymore that it was just a fling.”

Before Gin could finish his little speech Ichigo flipped them over so she was now straddling his waist wearing a serious expression on here beautiful face. “Ichimaru Gin what the hell do you take me for? If I just wanted to fuck you I would do it and be gone what I want from you is you. All of you the smart CEO, the perverted fox, the slippery snake and even the dark pieces you are still trying to hide from me. Do you not get it, let me tell you I LOVE YOU, you Gin Ichimuara. No one else.”

Gently cupping Gin’s face she forced him to look at her, her eyes glistened with unshed tears but that isn’t what made his ruby red eyes widen it was the intense emotion of love in her eyes that made him believe every word she spoke as she caressed his cheek and said, “I love you Gin, just you I don’t want anyone else.”

When Gin didn’t respond Ichigo slowly with drew her hand instantly missing the warmth his pale skin seemed to radiate and made to leave. As she turned to get off him and by extension the king sized bed Gin wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head between her ample breast.

Taking a deep breath he spoke, “I get it Ichi, just not used to someone wanting me all of me. I love you, I really love you.” Nothing more was spoken as Ichigo pushed him back to the mattress and began to ravage his mouth.

Never one to be idle Gin began to unzip the dark green dress she was wearing while thrusting his tongue into her mouth and mapping out every inch as a sign of dominance. While Ichigo moaned her hands made their way to Gin’s belt and black dress slacks with quick precise movements the belt and trousers were undone.

Gin flipped their positions so he was on top and Ichigo was writhing beneath him. Gin pulled the dress down her body leaving her in a matching white lace bra and thong. He felt his erection twitch at the sight as an adorable blush spread across her sun kissed skin.

Gin quickly discarded his pants leaving him in black boxers that were stretched to capacity with his sizable erection. “Stop starring you ass, I know you’ve probably seen way hotter.” grumbled Ichigo as she tried to crawl towards the covers.

Gin just chuckled and replied in a voice so smooth Barry White would have been jealous, “Sorry Ichi but I can’t say that I have to me you’re the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.” Ichigo’s blush increased ten folds going to the tips of her ears and center of her chest.

“Why Ichimuara when did you become such a sweet talker.” Teased Ichigo in an attempt to make him uncomfortable. He never got to reply as she tilted her head and began another passionate kiss. The time for games was over she didn’t want to wait any longer she wanted Gin to claim every inch of her just as she was going to do to him.

She pulled him down so his knees fell between her thighs and slipped her arms around his shoulders. Gin’s hands found they didn’t like not doing any thing so as if they had a mind of their own they unclasped the lacey white bra and flung it to the side while both hands firmly but gently caressed her full round breast.

He ran the pads of his thumbs around Ichigo’s stiffened nipples thoroughly enjoying the moans and full body shudder that ran through his Ichi's body. Ichigo stopped the kiss to moan loudly when Gin began to squeeze and pinch her breast and nipples not enough to hurt but just enough to have her entire body sparking in pleasure.

She could feel her first orgasm creeping up on her as Gin sucked and nibbled at her neck and pulse point before slowly kissing a path to her breast only to engulf one nipple and tweak the other with his hand.

Ichigo’s body grew taut as her first orgasm rippled through her, Gin spoke in a seductive purr, “My, my aren’t ya a sensitive one. Ichi ~ how longs it been since someone touched ya like this ?” Ichigo could only gasp out a reply “7 years you’re the second one to ever touch me.”

“Oh, well I take that as an honor since I’ll be the last one too.” Purred Gin in reply as he nibbled on her dainty ear lobe. Not wanting to be the only to receive mind numbing pleasure she quickly flipped their positions while Gin was distracted.

As she slinked her way down between his legs and removed his boxers she had to gulp at the sight of Gin’s cock standing tall, proud, and ramrod straight with a patch of sliver curls at the base. He length and girth were above average she wondered if she could even fit it in her after not being sexually active for so long let alone her mouth.

No need to worry though she thought being a doctor has its perks before encasing Gin’s cock with her mouth. She started out slow teasing the head and pressing her tongue to the slit of his weeping cock getting a taste of his percum.

She placed both hands on his thighs massaging them till she worked her way to his heavy sack. Gin’s hands flew to her head encouraging her to take in more of him as he held onto her silky tresses in an attempt to ground his self in some way.

He moaned and cursed as she fondled his balls and ran her tongue along the veins of his cock. Her sweet torture was maddening. She knew all the right places to fondle, tease, and touch who knew having a doctor for a lover would be so fucking amazing. She hollowed out her cheeks and speed up her motions she could tell he was close by the tensing of his muscles.

She moaned loudly and massaged his perineum right before he exploded inside her mouth. Gin felt like he was in heaven Ichigo’s movements were precise and confident which was sexy. The moist heat and suction from her mouth would temporally be replaced by gust of the cool air that circulated in the room.

Her hands touching all the right spots until she moaned and massaged something that made his whole body spark in pleasure. He came so hard he thought he would black out while moaning her name. Ichigo tried her best to swallow every drop of Gin’s seed but failed to notice some dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

So when Gin finally opened his eyes to look at her she had no idea why he was growling until she licked the corners of her mouth and tasted his seed. “Ichi Ya have no idea what you do to me.” Growled Gin before pulling her up for a passionate soul searing kiss and swapping spots with her once again.

Ichigo shivered at the hungry gleam in Gin’s eyes. She wasn’t given much time to think as Gin began to conduct his sweet torture on her all to willing body. He kissed a path down her body avoiding all the spots she wanted him to touch.

Gin’s large palms caressed her sides before he slowly slid her thong off. Ichigo blushed as he stared at her womanhood and licked his lips. She tried to close her legs from embarrassment she knew she had been aroused but didn’t know she was that aroused.

Until the lace obstacle had been removed and she could feel just how wet she was Gin tutted at her attempt to hide from him. “Tut, Tut now, now Ichi can’t be doing none of that. So I made you this wet just from blowing me huh?” he questioned with a perverted leer.

Her only response was a blush that could rival a tomato and whine of Gin. He chuckled and dove down to lick at her folds before nibbling on her clit. By the time her second climax came she was nothing more than a blushing, moaning mess underneath Gin’s tall pale muscular form.

At this point Ichigo thought _she would spontaneously combust if Gin didn’t give her what she wanted_. As Gin leaned down to kiss her once again she wrapped her smooth strong legs around his narrow waist and began to grind her self against his awakened erection.

Gin groaned out “Such a bad bad girl.” While Ichigo moaned “Yes”. Gin felt his self restraint snap as she ground harder against him while trying to angle her hips to get what she wanted. Gin pushed her flat to the mattress with his chest and placed a palm under each thigh after he had unwound them from his waist.

Gin looked straight into Ichigo’s eyes as if asking for permission to do what they both wanted. Ichigo kissed him as a reply Gin nudge his erection at her pussy before burying him self to the hilt in her warm snug body.

Both moaned at the feeling, one from being filled the other from the hot tight vice like grip on his cock. He tried to remain still to give her time to adjust but she wasn’t having any of that. Ichigo rolled her hips trying to get the sweet friction her body was screaming for Gin needed no other signals to continue.

At first the thrust were slow and strong but he couldn’t keep that languid pace up with Ichigo’s moans and pleas of more, faster, harder Gin, each moan becoming higher than the last. Gin’s mouth went to her breast sucking teasing nibbling as her hands ran down every inch of skin she could get to.

Ichigo could feel every muscle ripple with each move Gin made she pressed her heels to Gin’s ass in an effort to urge him on once he had released her legs. Gin had never felt this satisfied with a woman every moan, touch, kiss and plea from Ichigo made him delirious.

The thrusts grew faster, harder and more erratic they both knew this would be over soon. Gin could feel the experimental tightening of her walls feel the tremors in her body and knew he was right behind her in their search for nirvana.

So when he bit down on her nipple and she screamed his name he knew from the vice like grip on his cock and the warm gush of fluids he was done for three more thrust and he came with a moan of her name.

He kissed her senseless as he rode out his orgasm before he rested his head between her breast in order to gain his breath back again.

As he rose above her he couldn’t help the goofy grin that graced his face at seeing her form so thoroughly debauched by him. She was his, he had finally found the one he could give any and everything to. He was brought from his musings by a giggle and poke to his nose asking him what he was thinking so hard about.

All he could do was laugh and grin at her as he pulled her to his chest where she fit there perfectly. It was like she was meant for him was all he thought before falling asleep with Ichigo in his arms and his nose buried in her hair.

**_1 Year Later_ **

Gin Ichimuara sat hunched over his desk pissed at the world the board meeting had been a free far all. _ **All those old jackasses and that manipulative little shit Azien thought they could swindle him. Yeah fucking right must be outta their damn minds,** _ muttered Gin.

Completely unaware of the visitor he had in his office creeping up behind him. Still lost in his dark musings he had no idea their was another occupant to the room until small dainty hands began to massage his shoulders working their way down to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Gin~Sama I got a surprise for you but I can’t tell you if your all grumpy.” Sing sang a feminine voice. “Oh, really and how you gonna fix that?” purred Gin. “Hmm I have an idea how, won't you turn around Gin~Sama.” Purred the voice. “Oh, ho your such a naughty girl,” responded Gin as he turned around in his leather desk chair.

Standing before him in a black trench coat and black stilettos with her hair down flowing her body was one of the sexiest thing he had ever seen. “You know I can't play withcha I’m a married man now.” Stated Gin. “Ah well wouldn’t you know it” whispered the mystery woman as she removed the trench coat only to reveal her self in skimpy role play maid uniform.

Which was really just a skimpy skirt that covered nothing with a white apron tied over it. A black corset top that only made her ample breast more prominent a white ribbon was tied around her neck and maid style headband sat atop her head.

“Hahaha come on Gin~Sama its really important.” She said while slipping into his lap and further releasing him of his dark grey suit. “Oh and what would that be my little maid?” questioned Gin.

She said nothing but pulled a piece of paper from her corset and handed it to him while burying her head in his chest.

Gin found the behavior cute but couldn’t help but feel this piece of paper could change his life. Gin gripped the edges of the document before taking a deep breath. He felt his little maid tremble in his lap.

Upon opening the document three black and white photos feel out each looking like waves with two bright white beans shapes in a sea of blackness, at first glance. But next to each picture there was a number 1 and number 2 written next to the white blurs and at the top it said 12 weeks gestation.

On the white sheet of paper it said patient pregnancy positive 12 weeks gestation carrying twins. Gin could only gape like a fish out of water before he reread the white sheet once more.

**Patient: Ichigo Ichimuara**

**Pregnancy: Positive**

**12 weeks Gestation Carrying Twins**

**Congratulations**

**1st Sonograms included.**

All that could be heard was Gin’s deep ragged breathing. Then he quietly asked her if this was true. Once she confirmed it he pulled her into a soul searing kiss.

He wasted no time in ripping the maids uniform from her body and placing her on his now cleared desk. Slowly he kissed a path down to her abdomen.

He could see it now the definition that was once there was gone it now seemed to be a round bulge. He gently nuzzled her stomach before looking straight into her dark chocolate doe eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

“I didn’t want you to be mad. I know its really fast we’ve only been married for a couple of months. So its really fast but I want ta keep em Gin.” Said Ichigo in a hushed tone.

“A course Ichi, I’m shocked but I would never be mad at you for this. You have no idea how happy you just made me.” Said Gin as he gently cupped her face and kissed her worries away.

The kiss started slow and gentle pouring all the love he had for her in it, but it quickly became passionate. Both yearned for the others touch as their lips, teeth and tongues clashed. Their hands sought purchase on the other touching sorching paths down their bodies.

Right now they wanted fast and hard the could be gentle later. For now they just wanted to reaffirm the desire they held for each other.

Both were hot and heavily aroused Ichigo lowered herself onto Gin’s chair and rode him. Gin could only marvel at her as she bounced up and down on his cock.

He watched her face contort with pleasure back arching with each drop and thrust. She slammed down while he thrust upwards massaging her bouncing breast and swallowing her delicious moans of ecstasy.

Once she came he did so half a dozen thrust later as she collapsed atop his form panting he couldn’t help but grin. “So is that why you dressed up for me?” purred Gin.

Ichigo just giggled and grinned before she purred out, “ I had to make sure you were happy, so Gin ~Sama. How can I serve you?”

_**6 months later** _

It had been a long pregnancy and a hard labor but as Ichigo tiredly gazed down at her twin sons she couldn’t be happier. They both looked like chibi copies of Gin only with Ichigo’s nose.

Gin snuggled up beside her and she couldn’t help but ask, “Gin do you ever regret the way things turned out. You know getting hit by the car, me, this, not being a bachelor anymore.”

“Ichi I would get hit by a thousand cars if it leads me to you. I love you Ichigo no matter what.” said Gin tenderly.

“Me to Gin besides now I got two more to love that will always lead me to you.” She laughed out as the twins (Yukio and Hiro) cooed and gurgled at their mother's happiness.

While Gin just smiled and thought _ **Damn, I’m the luckiest man alive.**_


End file.
